


Cherry Lips

by elizabettablack



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, Food Kink, M/M, Office Blow Jobs, Oral Sex, Sexual Tension
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-04
Updated: 2016-01-04
Packaged: 2018-05-11 19:49:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 994
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5639761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elizabettablack/pseuds/elizabettablack
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Greg Lestrade nunca ha sido bueno con las palabras.<br/>Odia las conferencias de la Yard como a nada en el mundo.<br/>Y más cuando las distracciones visuales le juegan una mala pasada.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cherry Lips

**Author's Note:**

  * For [MiraHerondale](https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiraHerondale/gifts).



_Inspirado_ en ésta foto ( **property** **of**  http://didishy.tumblr.com) :

 

Lestrade bufó mientras vaciaba su vaso de agua. Odiaba las conferencias de prensa, porque las palabras no eran lo suyo. Siempre aprendía de memoria lo que debía decir, e inclusive a veces lo practicaba en el espejo del baño antes de salir a la sala de prensa de la Yard.

Acomodó su blanca e impoluta camisa, decidiendo que la corbata sobraba; sólo servía para hacerlo sentir prisionero, como si las frases se trabaran dentro de su garganta y no pudieran salir. Movió su cabeza de derecha a izquierda lentamente, haciendo que su cuello sonara para eliminar la tensión. Luego respiró profundo, soltando el aire de golpe para que el oxígeno llegue bien al cerebro. Cuando sintió que el valor se había instaurado en su cuerpo, caminó con paso firme al lugar.

Cerca de 40 periodistas lo esperaban. Los susurros impacientes retumbaban por toda la sala. Greg se sentó y encendió el proyector; la imagen del asesino serial más buscado del momento apareció ante ellos, produciendo un silencio de ultratumba.

_\- Roberto Constantini es un miembro conocido de la Mafia italiana –comenzó su discurso, utilizando su voz más firme- Como todos saben, se lo busca por el secuestro y tortura de la familia Scott, liberados luego de pagar el rescate en las afueras de Londres…_

Pero algo llamó la atención del Detective Inspector, produciendo que su cerebro se desconectara. En el fondo de la sala, escondido entre la gente, se encontraba Mycroft Holmes. Sí, el hombre de hielo del Gobierno Británico se encontraba observándolo fijamente desde la penumbra. Sin embargo, el problema no era que los penetrantes ojos azules del político no dejaran de fijarse en él. Ni siquiera que su elegante cuerpo se viera completamente relajado contra la pared, con una pierna cruzada frente a la otra, reflejando que estaba cómodo con su aspecto.

El problema era que estaba lamiendo descaradamente una paleta roja mientras se lo comía con la mirada, sin discreción alguna.

Sus ojos se abrieron ante la sorpresa, al igual que su mandíbula, e inmediatamente pudo sentir como sus pantalones comenzaban a apretarle. Holmes sonrió con malicia antes de introducir la golosina en su boca, apretando los labios antes de volver a sacarlo con lentitud. Era una increíble tortura captar cada suave succión, cada lamida que el pelirrojo le propinaba a la paleta, y Greg ya no podría volver a concentrarse en su discurso sabiendo que deseaba probar lo que esa boca le estaba haciendo al caramelo.

Pidió disculpas y se incorporó, abotonando su saco para tapar la creciente erección. Tras mirar a Donovan y pedirle que se haga caso de la conferencia, caminó a paso veloz entre las filas de periodistas que lo observaban sin comprender. Cuando giró hacia la izquierda, buscando el camino hacia su despacho, pudo notar que unos pasos lo seguían. Inmutable, continuó con su andar, deseando llegar lo antes posible a la intimidad de su oficina para poder deshacerse de la rigidez que comenzaba a dolerle. Cuando por fin atravesó la puerta que rezaba su nombre, alguien lo hizo junto a él, arrinconándolo entre su cuerpo y la pared.

Mycroft aún tenía la paleta entre sus labios, y los ojos demasiado oscuros para ser real. Acarició la erección con las yemas de los dedos, haciendo que Greg gruña a modo de queja. Tras liberarlo de sus pantalones y de la ropa interior con un hábil movimiento, el pelirrojo se quitó el dulce de la boca para besar los suaves labios del hombre que tenía frente a él. Los succionó a su antojo, intercalando los juegos con su lengua y las suaves mordidas. Cuando ambos necesitaron aire, el hombre del Gobierno Británico le cedió la paleta a su precioso Detective Inspector antes de ponerse de rodillas frente a él y devorarlo por completo.  

Greg gimió antes de dejar el chupetín en su boca y admirar los finos labios del pelirrojo alrededor de su glande, humedeciéndolo lentamente con esa increíble y experimentada lengua. Su mano libre viajó hacia el cabello de Mycroft, tomándolo con cuidado pero demostrando su demanda, marcando el ritmo de la felación. Greg lo llevaba al máximo, y su amante simplemente correspondía obediente, relajando su garganta y dejando que el hermoso hombre de cabellos plateados lo llenara por completo, aferrado con ambas manos a las extraordinarias piernas color canela que tenía frente a él.

Lestrade anunció con un gruñido que estaba a punto de correrse, pero Mycroft no se dio por aludido. Lo observó con deseo y súplica, y eso fue todo lo que Greg necesitó para vaciar su semilla dentro de la cálida boca de Holmes.

Mientras Greg disfrutaba de su orgasmo, Mycroft le acomodó la ropa y recuperó la respiración. Se miraron fijamente a los ojos, en silencio. Tras el duelo de miradas, en el cual ambos intentaban deducir si era algo del momento o si necesitaban más, ambos rieron.

Claro que necesitaban más. Nada los haría más felices.

El hombre de la Yard le devolvió al pelirrojo la paleta, uniendo sus labios con ella de por medio. Se separó a los pocos segundos, sabiendo que seguramente la conferencia estaba a punto de terminar y que Sally correría hacia allí para gritarle unas cuantas cosas. Mycroft se encaminó hacia la puerta, y antes de que abandonara la habitación, Greg carraspeó.

_\- Nunca antes me había gustado la cereza, señor Holmes_

_\- Quizás deba volver a saborearla pronto Inspector Lestrade, para acostumbrarse…_

Tras dedicarle una cálida sonrisa, el hombre salió con paso firme, dejándolo con una tonta expresión en el rostro.

Tonta expresión que tuvo durante el resto del día, inclusive cuando Donovan se encargó de recordarle que él era el Detective Inspector, y que las ruedas de prensa eran su obligación.

Tonta expresión que mantuvo hasta llegar a su casa.

Tonta expresión que se acrecentó cuando se dio cuenta que Mycroft Holmes y sus labios sabor cereza lo estaban esperando, deseando ser probados una vez más.

**Author's Note:**

> Agradecimientos:
> 
> — A mis hermosos Greg&Myc, que siempre están ahí para animarme y esperan mis escritos con ganas ♥  
> — Al grupo Mystrade Is Real 4 Us de FB, por compartir el amor a la pareja  
> — A tod@s aquell@s que leen y dejan bonitos comentarios; me dan aliento a seguir
> 
> Sinceramente, creo que leí el prompt en Tumblr, pero no pude encontrar la fuente..  
> No era para un ff Mystrade, pero me ha encantado y no pude evitar hacerlo.  
> Espero lo hayan disfrutado.  
> Abrazo,  
> L.


End file.
